Hope Comes To A Lawless Town
by Megatron's girl
Summary: Set in the G1 world, This is a Transformers cowboy story. Megatron is the new sheriff, protector of the town of Darkcon, When Arriving he has much to do in order to bring this town peace again. With the help of his friends Soundwave and Starscream, They set out to track down the most dangerous gang leader of all. Optimus. Story will contain slash don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based around my G1 Transformers cowboy drawings On DeviantArt. If you wish to see them send me a message and I'll post you the link. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

Beta reader: Ynnep

Hope comes to a lawless town

Chapter 1

Megatron the newly appointed Sheriff. Arrived at the Mayor of Kaon office. He had gotten a letter this morning, saying his presences was requested.

This would be the first time he will meet the Mayor face to face, aside from seeing him making speeches at the town hall.

He knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before a voice called him to enter. When he opened the door he was greeted by number of boxes that were scattered around the room. Obviously the Mayor was busy getting settled into his new position and reading on recent activates in Kano.

He looked over to the figure at the desk. The Mayor sitting there with his helm down reading over a paper.

The new Sheriff took off his black hat and approached the desk. "You sent for me, Sir?"  
The Mayor looked up now and Megatron was now staring into the signal yellow optic belonging to the Mayor of Kaon...Shockwave. "You don't need to call me Sir, Shockwave will do. Please be seated". His said as he put his papers aside.

Megatron nodded and then sat down. He sat his hat on the armchair.

The Mayor then lifted a brown file from his desk and handed it to the Sheriff. "Now as you know I only started my position as Mayor a week ago. I have a lot of catching up to do but…but this problem worries me".

He points to the file before sitting back in his chair. "There is a town far away from here called Darkcon. Since the last sheriff there was killed crime has been common place there. Murders, rapes, hold ups and a number of other crimes have been happening there every day. It must stop!"

Megatron nodded again understanding the situation. He was going to be sent there, to Darkcon. To put a stop to these bandits and outlaws.

The Mayor then stood up and walked towards the window of his office and looked out to the city. He didn't speak for a few moments. He looked down, watching a family walking by. Shockwave smiled a little, it reminded him of his mate and his child, who he will protect always. "I want to show the good people of Kaon that I plan to stamp down on crime. Ending the crime wave in that town will show I mean business".

"I take it I have some part of making this happen Shockwave?" Megatron said as he sat back.

The Mayor looked back to him and nodded. "Yes I plan to send you there to put a end to these breakers of the law. You're the best Megatron and Darkcon needs you. I know you will get the job done, your arrest record proves it".

Megatron simply nodded again and then looked at the file in his hand. Before he could ask what was in it. Shockwave answered for him. "All the information on the town is in the reports I gave you. Also I added a list of the most dangerous outlaws and bandits in that area, the ones who have been causing the most trouble. I draw your attention to the reports on Optimus and his gang. He is the most dangerous one there. Watch yourself around him ok."

Megatron stood up and put his hat on again. "I can leave today Shockwave".

Shockwave optic shined, he was pleased with this news. "Excellent! Now there is a train leaving here today, about 4 hours time. That should give you enough time to take care of any business around here before you go. When you arrive send a telegram and also I want weekly reports from you".

"Understood". He turned to leave but the Mayor called to him once as he was about to open the door.

"Megatron naturally you will need help in this. So I have assigned two deputies to you. Their names are Soundwave and Starscream. There good mechs I picked them myself for the job. They should already be making their way to the town.

Megatron optics darkened and he lowered his head. He started to remember what happened to his last deputy. Someone he trusted and what happened to him still haunts him.

"That's not a problem?" Shockwave said.

Hearing his voice brought Megatron back to his senses. He looked back to the new Mayor "No not a problem".

"Good well I also added information on them in the file. Well good luck and Megatron...we already lost one sheriff in that town. I don't want to lose another."

"You won't". He then left the office and then building and made his way back home to pack for the journey.

6 Hours later

The train taking him to the town sped down along the track. He looked out the window watching as the train passed the hills and valleys. He seemed to be moving further away from the towns and cities and heading out to the middle of nowhere.

He could hear the other passengers on the train talking about the recent violence in the area. How folks have been disappearing. Some of them believed it had to do with the Animals.

He never met any himself but the Animals were groups of mechs and femmes hidden around the land. They were outcasts because of what they were. They were creatures. Most believed they were just mindless beast who would kill anyone. That's why folks call them Animals.

Megatron just ignored the chatting now and stood up from his seat. He walked down the corridor passing by the passengers. Some looked at him, others moved away little. Were they scared or worried that he was a sheriff. He didn't know or cared. He just wanted a smoke.

He got to the back of the train and pulled the door away. The next coach he stepped into was empty. Good he can get some peace now.

He sat down and took out his smokes. He bought a few before he left. He lit up and enjoyed the smoke, it always relaxed him.

After a few moments enjoying it. He took out his pocket watch to check the time. It was a gift from his parents when he became a Sheriff. He smiled a little rubbing his finger alone the picture of them. There was a engraving below the picture which said 'No matter where you go, we will always be with you. We love you so much'. He promised he would send them a letter as well. Letting them know how he was getting on.

He puffed on the cigarette a little more. Not his favourite brand to be honest but they were the only ones available. Turning his attention to the outside again, he saw it was starting to get dark. The sun was going down, the sky colours turned from blue to a red and orange colour. Soon darkness would come.

He opened the window the cold air hitting him as he threw away the cigarette. Suddenly something caught his eye. Up on a hill He saw a outline of someone. He couldn't make it out of it was a mech or femme. Whoever it was had its sights on the train. Megatron wondered if it was a Animal but there was no way of telling. He just had this bad feeling inside him as he looked at the figure.

Megatron pulled up the window It was getting darker now. He could barely see the landscape anymore. He took off his dark glasses and rubbed his optics. It would be a few more hours before he would arrived at Darkcon, so he decided to get some sleep. He pulled his hat down over his optics and sat back in the seat. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

...  
A scream, a gunshot. Blood splashed against his face, running down his cheeks and moving to his mouth. He could taste it. His hand shaking, his spark beating so hard in his chest. His optics filled with tears. He couldn't move he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything. All he could do was look at the corpse of his old friend someone he trusted, someone who was with him since they were sparklings. Someone who he could always count on. This same person was the very one who...

He gave a cry as he sat up fast. His spark racing as the nightmare had consumed him as he slept. His hands were shaking. He hasn't dreamt of him in a long time and he didn't want to relive what happened that day, it was still too painful.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the sign outside, as the train went down the track. 'Welcome to DARKCON'.

"So I have arrived". He picked up his hat, placing it back on him. He put his dark glasses on again and then left to start his task of saving this town in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta reader: Ynnep

Hope comes to a lawless town

Chapter 2

Stepping off the train. The heat was the first thing that greeted him. It was very hot, the ground was dry and cracks were showing. From the looks of it there hasn't been any rain in this town for sometime.

He looked up towards the town. A good many folks were walking either shopping, talking to others or visiting places of businesses.

Megatron grabbed his bags and walked over to the information desk at the station. The attended there was old, rust was showing around parts of his body. His left arm was damaged he couldn't move it and wires were sticking out. From what he saw this mech had been beaten up. He could see dents in his armour.

The elder mech stood up right when he saw the stranger approached him. His attention was immediately draw to the badge that shined because of the sun light. Sheriff it said. He was afraid already and hoped none of the gangs saw him talking to this sheriff.

Megatron approached him. "Hello can you tell me if these two arrived". He showed him a picture of Soundwave and Starscream.

The mech nodded but he was shaking when he started to speak. "Yeah...yeah I heard they were heading over to the sheriff's office but if there not there. Try the town's hotel main hotel called Holster".

Megatron put the pictures away again. "Thanks hmm what happened to you if you don't mind me asking."

The mech quickly stood back. "I do mind, good day". He closed the window and locked it tightly.

Megatron was a little surprised by this reaction but he decided to just go and see where his deputies were.

Walking down the street the wind picked up. His long black coat blowing in the breeze showing his hostler and gun. As he walked more and more of the local people just stared at him and watching his ever move. They had mixed reactions. Some were happy, scared or afraid that a sheriff had come.

Megatron tipped his hat to some of the femmes he passed and they hurried off past him taking there children with them. (Don't care too much for strangers do they) He said into himself.

He walked down passing a bank, a shoe shop and gun store. The sheriff's office was in the center near the town hall.

He walked up to the office and looked in the window. There wasn't anyone inside. He tried the door. It was open. Walking in now he saw 2 cells in front of him. A corridor going down with to other rooms.

Along the walls were wanted posters and one that caught his eyes was the one on Optimus. 40,000 credits offered for his capture. Also guns rifles and pistols were displayed too along the walls. There was a desk in the front room probable his. He went over and sat his things down beside it. It was dusty and the draws were empty.

Nothing of the late sheriff who used to be was here remained. No picture, nothing to dedicated his memory. He thought they might have something like that in the town hall but he thought there be at least a picture here or something.

He decided to go see his deputies at the hotel. Taking his bags with him again, he stepped out of the sheriff office and went over to the hotel which also was the saloon as well. When approaching it he heard ones inside laughing, music playing and the pouring of drinks.

He opened up the doors. As soon as he did the music stopped playing. The ones chatting stopped. Card games ended and drinking stopped. Everyone looked at him. "Not the welcome I was expecting". He said.

Megatron walked in, everyone in the room watched. He heard whispers. Groups talking about him. The bar tendered wiped the counter and looked the new stranger."Ahh can I help you* he said.

Megatron brought out the pictures of his deputies. "I'm looking for these two I heard they be staying here".

Before the bar tender could answer his attention was drawn to the front door of the Saloon. 3 mechs stood there and their optics were on the new Sheriff.

The bar tendered moved back in fear. Knowing who they are. Others in the bar were moving back now as well.

The 3 mechs moved in now walking over to Megatron. The leader was the tallest of the group. He wore a red bandanna on his face the only thing that stood out was his blue optic's. His hat covered his wore a black waist coat, blue jeans, his shoes were black but the heels of them had spikes. He had 2 guns in either side of his hips placed in gun holsters. His friends were dressed the in same outfits brown top and trousers from the looks of it these mechs were twins. They didn't hid there faces. The only way to tell them apart was that one had scar across his lip.

"Well what do we have here boys". The leader said His voice was deep when he spoke.

Megatron didn't bother to even look at them and took out his smokes.

"A stranger boss". The twin on the left said.

"Well stranger why don't you face us".

Megatron took out his lighter."I have more important things to do than face fools"

"Who you calling a fool! The right twin shouted. He was going to hit Megatron but his leader stopped him.

Megatron just lit his cigarette. The bar tender was shaking but he spoke out." He...he is a sheriff".

The gang went silent for a moment staring at Megatron and then looked at each other. The leader of this gang moved over to him. While the two kept back.

"Well Sheriff welcome to Darkcon but sadly you won't be staying here much longer".

Megatron took another puff on his cigarette "That's news to me, I plan on staying here for a good while".

The leader stood next to him. "Sheriff's aren't welcome here. But your new and I bet no one tod you what happened to the last sheriff"

"I know full well what happened to him"

"Well them your about to join him!". He went to stab the new sheriff but Megatron quickly moved back grabbed the leader head and banged his head on the bar counted again and snapped the mech hand and grabbed the knife from him. He then threw him so he crashed against his gang members.

The mech screamed holding his hand in pain as he rolled around like the fool he was. He shouted at his men to kill him! As soon as they brought there guns out. They were shot away from there hands but not by Megatron. The sheriff looked at where the shot came from.

At the top of the stairs he saw Starscream he recognised him from the picture. He stood pointing a rifle at the mechs who tried to kill him.

"Now that's not a nice way to great our new sheriff". He winks to Megatron and smiles.  
One twin tried to reach for his other gun until Soundwave appeared next to Starscream. "I drop that if I were you, unless you want your hand blow off".

The twin quickly dropped moved down the stairs and saw the mech in agony on the ground. "Nice one Sheriff you certainty know how to make a impact".

Soundwave joined them. "Take your friend and go this is a time i shoot first and ask questions later.

The two mechs quickly carried there injured leader out of the bar and the place quickly turned back to normal again. Music playing again and ones drinking.

"Its good to finally meet you two". The sheriff said as he faced them.

"Sorry about that, thought they would have not tried anything for a few days or weeks oh well they won't bother you again." He shakes his hand. "Names Starscream your Megatron right?"

"Yes".

"I'm Soundwave well lets gets you stelled to you room".

"I'll do that!". Starscream quickly got his bags. "Allow me to show you to your room Megatron". Smiles at him.

"Starscream knock it off" Soundwave said.

"What! I'm not doing anything I'm just going to show the handsome Sheriff to his room. Man no idea they would send someone like you here".

"You don't' waist anytime Starscream, leave the Sheriff alone for awhile alright."

" I can't promise that". He laughs a little and heads upstairs.

Megatron signed. This was the good mech shockwave picked? He had a feeling this Starscream was going to cause him no end of trouble.

So they went upstairs and Starscream took him to his room. It wasn't bad. Clean anyway and the bed was big enough.

Starscream sat his bags down and then jumped on his bed. "Well lets talk Sheriff" He pats the bed for Megatron to sit down on beside him.

"I'll take the seat if you don't mind". He sat on the chair next to reading desk in the room.

Soundwave sat next to Megatron. "Sorry for the rough welcome but your going to have to get used to that until the gangs are gone.

"Who were those mechs". Megatron said.

Starscream sat up. " There guns for hire but they work for Optimus's gang. They do what he wants and get paid".

"Hmm No doubt he will tell Optimus about you Sheriff. "Soundwave said.

"Hmm...well anyway what have you two learned since you came?".

Starscream spoke first. "Not that much Megatron we just arrived a few days ago before you. But we seen the gangs around here and what they do to the people here its not pretty. There bandits too around here and ones who work alone. A Prostitute was murdered last night cut her port with a knife let her bleed to death. We got a lot of work to do around here".

"Then I see no reason to delay lets get started. We'll head to the Mayor office first to let him know I arrived".

Soundwave and Starscream looked at each other.

Megatron was curious. "What is it?"

"That's are first job, the Mayor of Darkcon was kidnapped taken from his home. His name is Hook, he's trying his best to get the crimes to stop but ever since the last sheriff was killed he has been a open target for gangs. Anyway the group want well lets just say a lot of money for us to get the mayor and how much they want well all the towns people wouldn't be able to pay it if they put all there money together. But if we don't' they'll kill him".

"Hmm any idea where they took him."

Soundwave brought out a map showing the city of Darkcon and the land around it. "I've been looking into that, been searching for any place that would be a likely spot they will take him. Somewhere out of the way were a group could easily get lost". He pointed to red circle on the map were he marked called Hill valley.

"The name suits it nothing but hills are there its a waste land and anyone who enters can get lost and some folks had disappeared in there but i bet that's where they took him.  
Starscream approached them. "But the problem Soundwave is that its a big area, where do we start looking?".

Megatron thought about it for a moment. "We wait for night fall, we might get lucky and see a light from there camp. They got to eat sometime.

His deputies agreed with him and them Megatron asked What Optimus and his gang have been up to. "He been quite for now but with you here he is going to do something I bet". Starscream said.

Megatron agreed but he was here to do a job and he wasn't going to let Optimus stop him.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Beta reader: Ynnep

Hope comes to a lawless town

Chapter 3

Darkness began to fall on the town of Darkcon. The Sheriff and his deputies now were riding hard into the night on their steeds. To reach there destination, Hill Valley. A waste land. A forbidding place that few dare to enter.

As Megatron was riding he turned his attention towards his new commanders. The Sheriff wasn't sure yet what to make of Starscream. Even though they only met Megatron had a pretty good idea what type of mech he was. He seemed to be the type who never lets anything get him down. Even with the horrible things he has seen as a deputy. He was laid back, relaxed and would chat to any hot mech who came at his path.

Soundwave on the other hand was a more serious mech. Who seemed to work hard and cared only for his job and the people who sworn to protect in this town. They were interesting anyway. That's the least he could say.

He was suddenly torn from his thoughts when Starscream shouted over to him. "Were nearing Hill valley!"

Megatron looked and could understood why these bandits hid in here. It was a lot bigger than he thought.

He hoped the Mayor was still alive. The price they were asking for him was insane. They sounded more like first time criminals who weren't sure how much they should ask for, so they went for the biggest number they could think of. Which was ridiculous.

As they arrived at the entrance of the Valley. The air seemed to be colder and the wind was picking up. Starscream muttered and cursed wishing he brought a coat along with him. Soundwave smiled under his mask. He had warned the young mech many times to bring one since night here caused the temperature drop quickly.

Megatron looked around as they were riding slowly. The gang could be hiding around anywhere. He was listening now for anything that would let them locate them. As they rode on they talked little more.

"This place is creepy". Starscream said.

Soundwave signed. "You know Starscream sometimes you go on like a sparkling. There is nothing to fear here, its just a landscape with hills around and maybe the occasional creature around".

"Or a Animal" Megatron said.

"What where!" Starscream turned left and right quick. Thinking one was about to jump out.

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle. "Hmm jumpy are we?"

"Sorry its just...I heard stories of them and what they do. They capture mechs, femmes and even sparklings and torture them for fun and eat them"

"Have you seen this yourself?" Megatron said

"Well ahh no..."

"Then they are just stories Starscream. My parents told me never to judge something without seeing it yourself. Stories can be twisted and changed whenever it is passed on to the next fool that will listen to it"

"Yeah I guess...Hey! Did you just say I was a fool for listening to them".

Megatron laughed more. Soundwave even started laughing to. "Guess you have to figure that out yourself Starscream". Soundwave said as he laughed.

Starscream just growled and was going to say something when he saw something in the distant. Up on the hill on the left. "Megatron look". He pointed towards the direction.

Megatron looked and he saw a small light shining on top of the hill. It was a fire. "It must be them" Soundwave said.

They rode on more slowly until they felt they were close enough but not enough for the group to spot them. They left there steeds and tied there lines to a nearby tree.

Megatron ordered them all to be silent at this moment. They couldn't afford to give away there position until they were ready to strike. They kept low and moved quickly and reached the bottom of the hill. They stopped and listened, they could near shouting and laughing.

Megatron gave the word and the group began moving up now to the top but always keeping low to the ground so they couldn't spot them.

When they reached the top. They could make out 4 that were  
chatting, drinking or sleeping. At the back he saw the Mayor tied up and gagged with 2 others guarding him.

Megatron looked to Soundwave. " Go around and get behind the mayor and when you hear gun fire shoot those 2 guarding him. Starscream your with me"

The young deputy now grinned towards the new sheriff happy he will be close to him. Megatron just engorged him and moved up little more. He took his gun out from his hostler.

Megatron could hear them saving that they were going to go to the river soon. To see if there money has come. Megatron knew then they were going to kill the mayor tonight because no one will be there to give them any money.

Soundwave was now in position and had his rifle out, ready to take the mechs down who guarded the mayor.

Megatron gave Starscream the word and the two stood up and fired at the group. Soundwave took the guards down while Megatron and Starscream shot the others. They didn't even get a chance to grab their guns. They took them down clean and quick.

With them down Megatron told Starscream to check to see if anyone made it. He preferred if they lived so they will face their crimes. He was careful in his shooting and only hit them in them in the legs or arms or hip.

The ones who protected the sheriff were dead, Soundwave got them right in the spark chamber. They lost 3 but the 3 others were only injured and unconscious.

Soundwave began to untie the Sheriff and once freed he quickly began thanking them. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Megatron walked over to him and put his gun away. "You all right?

"Yes I'm fine just a little beat up but I'm glad you stopped them!"

"Were these all the members?" Soundwave asked.

Hook rubbed his wrists. "Yes you got them, they were going to kill me anyway as soon as they got there credits".

That didn't surprise the new Sheriff at all. "All right lets get this group back to Darkcon".

They tied up the injured mechs and put over there steeds. They made sure they were secure before they got on there steeds and began riding back to town.

The gang survivors and leader were taken to the sheriff office and placed in the cells until they were due to appear in trial.

...

It was now the next day. He got something to eat before he went to post his letters He wrote one to Shockwave and one to his parents. He knew they would worry about him if he didn't write.

He posted the letters now and decided to call up to the town hall. Starscream told him Hook wanted a word with him. As he walked the town's people were again talking about him saying how he saved there Mayor and took down a gang by himself. Megatron didn't care for there chat and was even more annoyed that there facts were wrong, he didn't do it by himself.

When he arrived at the town hall. He headed to the back of the room to speak to Hook. A he walked his steps created a echo in the hall. Chairs were empty and dusty, he noticed. It looked like no one stepped foot in here for years. It looked like it was falling part. Parts of the ceiling was giving away above him. Picture frames of past Mayor's were covered by the dust as well as the pictures of the town's history over the years.

He went to the back of the hall and opened the double doors. He proceed down the corridor and soon arrived at the office of Hook. He knocked and waited.

The door soon opened and Hook smiled. He looked a lot better than yesterday but he had a scar on his left cheek to remind him of his adventure. He was dressed in a smart suit, gray it was with a flower on his collar. It was small and shining, like made of crystal.

"Sheriff please come in". He said and walked back to his desk "Can I get you a drink?"

Megatron declined the offer. He didn't drink but he did take out his cigarettes. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all Sheriff please go right ahead".

Megatron thanked him and then sat on the chair in front of his desk. "How can I help Mayor".

Hook took out a glass and poured himself some Blue Grade. A common drink around here he said. " First I like to say thank you again for saving my life and my mate thanks you as well. I'll be dead already if it weren't for you. I would have met you at the station myself but well you know why I couldn't".

He drank some of the grade and then looked at the glass. The liquid moved as he turned the glass a little. "You know I promised myself that I would quite drinking once this town was safe. I sometimes lose hope, yes we had crime before the sheriff got killed. Ever town has problems but its gotten worse. My people are scared.

He sat the glass down and looked at the new Sheriff. "Your are only hope for peace again. To stop these outlaws and to get rid of the center of our town problems. Optimus and his gang"

"Do you have any idea where Optimus could be?" Megatron said.

"No but his men are easy to spot they were this symbol". He pulled out from his desk a bandanna with their gang symbol on it. It was a mech's face with a massive scar down his left optic.

"I see hmm well hopefully we will be able to find him soon enough. I'm sure he will know soon enough of my arrival".

"Yes Sheriff but Optimus can wait right now. I need your help with something else".

"All right how can I help Mayor".

"Well you can deal with a bastard know as Mirage. He's been killing victims during the night and cutting them up in the most horrific way. I want him caught not killed caught! He needs to be brought to justice for his crimes".

"Can you tell me what he looks like".

"Hmm he disappear so fast as if he was a ghost to be honest. I did post some men around town the last time he killed. One of them managed to get a glimpse of someone leaving the scene wearing a mask on his face.

"What kind?" he asked.

The mayor shifted in his seat as if he was uncomfortable about saying what he wore. "From what I been told the killer...he wears the face of his last victims. He cuts them off then wears them. The victims were all found with her face cut off. All that was left of her face were wires and a massive amount of energon. But it was him all right, the energon on his face glowed as he wore the poor femme face".

Megatron continued to ask questions. Mirage the killer would attack prostitute destroy there insides with his blade. The witness couldn't even say what he looked like. All he saw was the face he worn covered in energon. He just said he was tall and thin but he did say something. He said he was missing a servo, his left one.

Megatron agreed to handle this and he left now to tell Starscream and Soundwave their next mission. It was disturbing what Mirage did to his victims but he had to find a way to catch him and stop him.

Meanwhile

The framer screamed and begged for his family to live. He begged them to kill him and let his wife and younglings go. Unfortunately for him Optimus didn't give a shit, he just wanted him to suffer.

"Because of you, someone every close to me was sent to prison my men worked hard to track him down and break him out. He suffered in that Prison I know it. And because of your fucking big mouth!" He kicked him hard in the face breaking his face plate.

"He got locked up for 3 years!" He looked over to Bumblebee who had a knife to the framers wife neck." Take them outside, you know what to do". Bumblebee smiled and dragged her and his younglings out side.

The framer was held by two of Optimus gang. He spat out energon from his mouth and struggled trying to get free and save his family. The group could hear her and the children scream and cry outside. It seemed to go on for hours until. A massive noise came, a gun shot and the crying stopped.

The framer screamed and cried and cried. His family killed and he couldn't anything to protect them.

Optimus looked to his left. "My dear Jazz, come here". The others moved back away as Jazz appeared from the darkness. Next to Optimus he was the most violent. He was deadly and beautiful and used his looks to get what he wanted, information, blackmail material. He would do anything for his leader Optimus.

He wore a a cancan dress, black with red strips and a red ribbon around his waist. Optimus preferred Jazz to dress this way. He wore a knife that was strapped to his thigh. His visor was black with his red optics glowing behind it. He stood as always beside his leader. "Yes my leader".

Optimus looked up, his orange optics glowed. "He is yours ,to do what you wish"

"Oh Optimus you sure know how to treat a bot". The framer was then grabbed by Jazz and taken to another room.

For a hour the group listened to screams of pain. Optimus was humming a tune as if he could dance to the screams the poor mech let out. He smiled as he tapped his foot again and again. "Jazz knows how to make me happy".

He was suddenly torn from his enjoyment when Gears came running in. The little mech hurried to Optimus. "Leader I...I just found out something, you need to hear!"

"This had better be important I was enjoying the amusement Jazz is providing". They heard a large cracking noise and screams grew louder.

"Ohhh I felt that one! Haha oh Jazz must be ripping him apart!" Sunstreaker laughed as well as his brother Sideswipe who was beside him.

"Listen to me! Optimus...there is a new sheriff in town"

The room suddenly went silent and Optimus told Prowl to get Jazz and finish killing that traitor. He looked down at Gears. "Who is he?"

"His name is Megatron he attacked the mercenary group you sometime hire. He broke their leader arm".

"So what! We'll kill that fucker just like we did with the last sheriff" Ironhide said.

"Shut up! Gears what has he been up to?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know! I hurried to get back to you and tell you!

Jazz then came out of the room now. His dress covered in blood.

Optimus smiled looking at him. "Jazz my dear go to Darkcon and find out what you can about this Megatron and what he has been doing, I'm sure you can get a job in the town saloon as a dancer. Just listen out to what he is doing. Prowl will go and see you in a few days, to get the information from you.

"Of course my leader but ah mind if a change first, blood doesn't look good on a dancer hahaha".

"I suppose not Jazz". He thanked Gears and then looked out his gun that killed the last sheriff. "I'll enjoy the challenge of killing another sheriff. This Megatron better enjoy his time in Darkcon because he won't be around for very much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope comes to a lawless town  
Chapter 4

Megatron began to awaken from his sleep. His systems slowly coming online. He was tried still. He barely gotten any sleep since he came to Darkcon. He stayed up all night trying to catch this Mirage but he never showed up, which was good but the sheriff knew he would attack again one night.

He turned over on his side. The covers fell from him. He was naked, he preferred to sleep this way. Nights were always so warm on Cybertron and he felt comfortable sleeping like this.

He was disturbed when someone knocked on the door. He didn't wish to get up even if he had to. He couldn't stay in bed forever. He sat up rubbing his optics for a moment to clear his vision. He then drank some energon on the table beside the bed. Just as he was about to ask who it was or go to the door he got his answer unfortunately.

"Hey Sheriff you dressed yet?". It was Starscream he was already up and ready to start the day. Megatron grumbled and growled. He ws not a morning person.

Getting up, he wrapped one of the sheets around his went over to the door and opened it. Starscream stood there smiling as always, with his arms folded.

"No I'm not dressed, what are you doing here this early?"

Starscream smile grew, happy with the nice sight he was getting. He just wished the damn sheet would fall from Megatron waits "I always wake up early. I do exercises in the morning. Anyway I wanted to treat you to breakfast".

Megatron knew what the seeker was doing but he rather he stop. "Starscream look. Its very kind of you but I have to tell you. I'm not interested in you so please stop alright"

Starscream felt alittle sad hearing that but he didn't want to give up so easily. Megatron just needed to get to know him alittle better that's all. "I was just offering to buy you breakfast that's it"

"And your not going to leave until I agree to come with you"

Starscream smirked. "You got it"

Megatron just signed again and told him to wait outside while he got dressed. It didn't take him long and he came out wearing his usually black coat, black hat, dark glasses and his dark grey boots. "Is Soundwave joining us?"

"Yep see it was just a friendly get together not a chance for me to get into you".  
Megatron growled and closed his door. He wondered if Starscream would ever listen to him. "Why is Soundwave up early for?" He asked as they headed down stairs. Music already started playing in the saloon and a few others bots were around just chatting or drinking together.

"Well I do exercises and well he goes on patrol or does target practice. Sometimes he sees some thefts going on".

They sat down near one of the tables at the back of the room. Starscream just ordered them simply energon while they looked over the menu on what to have. "Soundwave really does just work". Megatron said.

"Yeah I mean I have tried to make him relax and have a little fun but he's not interested. I think he just needs to find the right mech that can make him happy".  
"Is that all you think about?"

"What do you mean? I think of other things not just sexy mechs ok".

"Yeah sure you do". He didn't believe deputy and never will. Already he saw Starscream eyeing the bartender.

"I thought we came to eat not for you to check out mechs"

"Oh...ah yeah sorry". So they ordered breakfast now and the two ate and chatted more. During their meal Megatron got thanked by customers for stopping the gang that kidnapped the sheriff and the ones that tried to cause trouble here. Megatron just said thank you but he was just doing his job.

A hour nearly passed and now they left to the office. They still had Mirage to deal with but he only strikes at night. Megatron would look for him now but it would be difficult since no one really knows what he looks like, all they knew was that the had one servo missing. They would have to wait for night fall.

When they entered the office. Soundwave was there cleaning his rifle. He put each gun part back together again and began to reload it. "Morning Sheriff"

Megatron nodded towards him and then sat down in one of the chairs. " Soundwave...well we got anything planned today. Mirage we can't do anything until nightfall"

Soundwave stood up. "We did get something a business mech came by, demanding that we well you, more importantly. Get rid of some group that has taken over one of his energon mines. They shot some of his workers and they drove them off. Now his workers refuse to work fearing well they be killed."

"Who's the group that took over?" Starscream said.

"I'm not sure but the mech who came here is convinced they were hired by a another mining company who wanted the mine. Its the largest one in this area".

"Where is this mine?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave got the map out and marked it. "Over near". It was way out, past Hill Valley across the Red River and past the mountain Trail.

"We better get more weapons for this. Lets load up and ride out".

The Three of them got the weapons. A collection of pistol and rifles and and Shotguns. They were ready now and soon the three took off riding there steeds to reach the mine. When they left a certain mech stood near entrance of the town looking at them. It was Jazz. He smirked and then went into town to the Saloon to start his mission for his leader.

A hour Later

The road to the mine was long and treacherous, their steeds were tried when the got there. They led them over to drink from a barrel that was already filled with water. There was a collection of them, probable for the miner horses.

Megatron now looked around. He didn't see anyone around the outside of the mine, just a lot of tents and equipment. "They must be all inside"

Soundwave looked around. He didn't like it, they could easily get spotted out here if anyone was around. "I'm going to make sure,you two go on ahead. We can't have anyone warning the ones in the mine that we are here".

Starscream pulled out a rifle he carried on his back. "Lets go Sheriff and Soundwave good luck".

Megatron and Starscream hurried over to the mine. entrance They kept to the wall and looked in. They saw a few guards and ones working, operating the machines and gathered the energon crystals.

Megatron moved in and hid behind some crates. He looked to his left and saw a ladder leading up to platform above and to another entrance in the mine. Megatron ordered Starscream to go there. He would take care of ones here while he could take down any he missed from above.

Megatron waited until he was up in the platform before he moved out from cover and got be hide behind boxes. Starscream lay flat on the platform and he had his sights on a flammable barrels. He waited for Megatron move first before he made his.

The guards moved left and right. Megatron was going to shoot now but then he heard something behind his helm. A click and he knew what it was. A gun, someone was pointing a gun behind his head. He raised his hands slowly and his gun was took from him. "Well what do we have here?"

Megatron cursed at himself for failing to notice another guard. He rushed in and messed up. The guard ordered him up and turned him to face him. "Well...well hello Sheriff. What are you doing here in my mine. Hey boys!look who I found". The others all turned and Megatron was brought out to them at gun point.

Starscream optic widen. (Slag!) He watched as Megatron was now kicked to the ground and the group circled him. One of them stuck his foot right in Megatron abdomen. Megatron gripped the ground but didn't make a sound of being in pain. He wasn't going to give them that. "Well we got a tough mech here guys". He reached down grabbing Megatron throat. "We don't like Sheriff's I guess no one told you that"

"No...arghh...but they did say something"

"And what was that?" He said as he squeezed his throat"

Starscream watched, scared now for Megatron. He didn't hear what he said but whatever it was pissed off the guy more and he punched Megatron in the face again and again.

Starscream was ready to shoot but he felt something hit his arm. He looked and saw it was a stone. Looking down he made out Soundwave. He was hiding behind the crates He looked up at him and pointed to the barrels that Starscream saw perversely.

Megatron was now lifted from the ground his hands held behind his back. He was punched again in abdomen. He coughed and a little and energon began to spill from his mouth. He learned forward but was held up again.

"Any last words sheriff!"

Megatron coughed up again and when he looked up he saw Starscream pointing his gun. Megatron smirked "Very soon, your going to be begging and crying like a sparkling when you beg me to let you live".

That angered the mech more than ever and he was going to shoot him now but something else happened.

Starscream pulled the trigger, the buttle from his gun zoomed and hit the flammable barrels. Then all hell broke lose. The explosion knocked Megatron and his attackers down and the other equipment in the room started blowing up because of the blast.

Starscream and Soundwave took down some of them mechs around Megatron as he got to his feet. The mech that kept punching him, the leader of this operation scrambled to his feet and made a run deeper in the mines.

Soundwave hurried to Megatron side and helped him " You alright Megatron!"

Megatron wiped his busted lip. "I'm fine lets get going we will have company soon. And this place is unstable now".

When Starscream got down to them, he gave Megatron his weapons back and went into one of the mine tunnels.

The three stayed in a group and fought there way in deeper to take out these mechs. They fought tunnel after tunnel and shot many in their path.

The leader that Megatron was after was panicking, scared as the Sheriff and the others just seemed to keep coming as if nothing could stop them. He sent every mech he could at them and it didn't slow them down. He didn't know how long it took him, it felt like hours to him but he reached the exit and fell out. He got hit in the hip as he was running and the blast caused a piece of metal to be stuck in his leg part. He rested his servo against the wall and gripped the large piece of wood. He cried as he pulled it out but that was a mistake it was more deeper than he thought.

Energon gust from his wound like a river, his leg gave out as all power was drained of it. He fell onto the ground and began crawling now, trying to get to his steed.  
But he didn't get far before the sound of footsteps began moving towards him. Almost afraid to look but he did. He turned back and there he saw them. Sheriff and his deputies. The one with orange visor pointed his rifle at him.

He backed away now and the sheriff prediction came true. He began crying his blood servo reaching out to them begging them not to shoot. He was a coward. "Please! D..don't kill me! I'll...I'll tell you who I'm working for"

"Spill then you fragger! Was it another mine company that hired you". Starscream shouted.  
The scared mech quickly shook his head and then cried in pain as his side burned as well as his leg. "No dammit! No company hired us"

Megatron moved closer to him. "Then who then! Speak now and you will live!"

"It was..."the mechs head suddenly exploded with blood. Megatron gasped out of surprise and shock before he and the others took cover. The gang leader's body just fell to the ground a gun shot wound to his face. Megatron looked up quickly around the area and up at the hill above, the gun shot came from above not near them. But he saw no one.

"Slag! Who did that!" Starscream cried.

"Someone who wanted him to keep his mouth shut".

Soundwave went over and knelt down and examined the gun wound and then looked up towards the hill. "The range of this shot I say someone in the military could do this, it was perfect and precise a expert did this".

"I wonder who he was going to say" Starscream said.  
Megatron wonder that myself, they had to think on that later right they needed to head back inform the mech who asked for help that his mine is now cleared.

Sometime later

Megatron sat in his hotel room again. He washed his face. His lip stun when water made contact with his busted lip. He now slipped off his coat and saw a bruise forming where he was kicked, the part was dented now. He moved his servo along it, the pain wasn't bad but it still stun.

Suddenly a knock came at his door. "Come in" He said and washed his servos now. Who entered was Soundwave. He took off his brown hat and placed it on the wall where Megatron hat hung.

"Hey well the business mech was pleased we took care of his problem. He said don't worry about the bodies he'll have a undertaker come later to collect them"

Megatron just simple nodded and washed his abdomen.

Soundwave moved a little closer. "Are you alright?" He saw the marks but he noticed something else. There were wounds on Megatron back older ones. There was a large one on his back that was healed yes but you could make out the scar, it was large almost as someone stabbed him in the back.

"I'm fine Soundwave just a few dents nothing more"

"Do you need any help?

"No...but thank you for the offer". He drayed his servos and put his coat back on.  
Soundwave would like to ask where he got that large scar from but he thought it be better if he didn't. It might be difficult for Megatron to talk about.

They two now left and were heading downstairs. As Megatron walked A mech dressed in a cancan dress was hurrying upstairs and banged against him.

"Sorry! Oh ah hello Sheriff I didn't see you there"

"Is fine, excuse me" He moved past him.

"I haven't seen you around here before". Soundwave said,

"Oh yeah I'm the new dancer here, name's Ricochet." His black visor shined a little when he smiled at them both.

"If your a mech why are you in a dress?"

"Cause I like to dress this way, you dig, I look nice in it don't you think sheriff." He smiled and then went upstairs.

Megatron just rolled his eyes and went down stairs.

The mech Ricochet or Jazz as his real name is, smiled watching them leave the saloon. Jazz knew he was going to be problem. He had to get a picture of him Optimus some information on him. And he knew just where to go for that. Mouths flap when drink is involved or a pretty mech offers to do something for information. He now went to his room to get changed for the show.

Megatron and Soundwave finally arrived back and entered the office, only to be greeted with a surprise. A femme stood, she sat on his desk, her legs crossed. Her brown top opened a little at the front exposing a bit of her breasts. She wore brown trousers with long brown boots. 2 guns were strapped to each side of her hips. Her purple optics glowed, her antennas perked up.

Soundwave noticed something else which surprised him. She had a tail it was long, down to her feet and it brushed along the wooden floor.

The colour's of her body were gray but with purple lines along her cheeks hands and chest. They seemed to glow. Her purple lips turned to a smile and she stood up now facing the sheriff.

"Hey handsome, names Galactia. I'm the bounty hunter that is going to help you catch Optimus"


	5. Chapter 5

Hope comes to a lawless town

Chapter: 5

The Sheriff wasn't impressed nor happy about the appearance of a bounty hunter in Darkcon. He didn't approve of them but he wasn't stupid to ignore there help or what they can do. If she was here to help maybe it be worth it to listen to her.

"What are you?" Said Soundwave who now stood beside Megatron. His mouth behind his face plate hung open in surprise. This young bounty hunter appearance was unusual but also exotic.

Galactia frowned with his comment, her antenna's went straight up. Showing her annoyance. She looked at him for a moment giving him a look. Now she turned to look at Sheriff once more. "Never mind, its not important. Like I said, I'm here to help".

"Are you offering your services?" Megatron asked.

"I'll do whatever. As long as I get paid babe". She winks at him and got off his desk.

"Typically bounty hunter, all you care about is your payment". The angry voice that spoke behind them was Starscream. He had just came in and found Megatron talking to this femme. He folded his arms and staring at her. He wasn't happy to find one of them. He disliked bounty hunters.

Galactia growled at this punk! She marched right over to him and pushed him back so he banged his back against the door. "You don't know me! So shut up! You bosh'tet!"

Starscream was taken back by her reaction. He didn't know what to say at this moment but he refused to trust a bounty hunter or change his feelings on the matter.

Megatron got in between them before this got out of control. He separated the two and warned both of them. "Alright! Calm down Galactia. Look I'll accept your help but just as long you work under my rules understand!"

Galactia growled but backed off and folded her arms. "Fine Sheriff and you'll be happy to know. I got a lead on Optimus gang".

"You have! What is it?" Soundwave asked. He was curious as to how she obtained this information. He found himself smiling at her when he asked.

Galactia gave a small smile as she remembered the event. "Well let's just say a mech did a foolish thing in trying to rob me. He thought a little lady like me couldn't defend herself".

The bounty hunter pulled out a red bandanna which had Optimus gang symbol on it. "Before he went to meet his maker, I made him spill. Apparently Optimus has a number of hideouts around this area, which he stores his weapons and loot. He might be in one of these places".

Megatron didn't agree with her methods but she did get results. They finally had a lead on Optimus whereabouts. He asked her to show them the locations.

She explained however as she showed them she only managed to get three of them before she had to kill the mech.

"Well three is better than nothing". Soundwave said.

"Let's get going then, we might be lucky and find Optimus in one of these hideouts". Starscream hurried now grabbing extra weapons for them.

The Sheriff now went to his desk and brought out a deputy badge from his drawer and showed it to the bounty hunter. "Here, I want this to be official". He hands it to her. "Remember under my rule understood".

Galactia looked at it for a moment. She never thought she would end up wearing one of these but she had to do it, if she wanted the bounty on Optimus head. "Anything you say babe".

Megatron gave her a look of annoyance. "I don't appreciate being called babe. My names is Megatron understood".

Galactia just smiled and put the badge on her jacket. As she did this Soundwave watched her. His optics wondered towards her breasts which were a little bit visible.

Starscream noticed him staring and nudged him. "Hey Soundwave we got work to do, wake up".  
"Oh ahh...yes". He turned around to get his rifle but was blushing.

Sometime Later

The group were soon riding towards one of Optimus hideouts. Megatron hoped Luck would be on there side and they would find him. They decided to split up. Soundwave was only too happy to go with the bounty hunter while Starscream left with Megatron.

The two were riding towards the first location now. During there ride Starscream had to speak his mind about Galactia. "How can you trust her Megatron! This bounty hunter".

"Starscream I don't agree with bounty hunters but I'm not stupid not see how useful they are. Sometimes it helps to have a bounty hunter on your side and Galactia seems decent".

"Decent my foot! There is something about her. I never seen someone like her before. I...I think she is a animal Megatron. He shivered at the thought. Her tail was a dead give away but he had to be impossible. Animals were just well animals. They were mindless creatures with no intelligence. They just killed the Innocent. They are monsters.

Megatron looked back towards him. "She hasn't said she is one and I won't push. Respect her privacy Starscream".

"How can you be so calm! What if she really is one! I never knew a animal could look like that! There supposed to be creatures".

Megatron kept quite and just road on to the location Galactic marked. He rather talk about this later, they have more important things to do right now.

They soon arrived at the first location. It was a cave entrance. They got off there steads and tied there lines around the nearest tree. They didn't hear anyone for now but they brought out their guns anyway. They approached the cave. The Sheriff stood to the left side of the entrance while Starscream stood at the right side.

The young Sheriff looked in but there was no one in his sight. The only thing he saw was boxes that were scattered around the cave. Walking in slowly he took careful steps not to make too much noise.

The cave itself was small there were no other exits. It looked like a storage area for Optimus gang. It certainly looked like it in Megatron eyes.

They two now examined each box and discovered they were filled with either ammunition or dynamite. Starscream noticed at the back of the cave guns stacked and ready to use. Something big was going to happen and soon, he knew it. (What are you planning Optimus?)He said into himself.

"There's nothing else here Starscream. Come we'll go check the other location now. We can deal with this discover later. We might be able to catch a few of his gang members if we come back".

Before the two left they decided to take with them some dynamite, both of them had this feeling they were going to need it soon. After they got some extra supplies they now continued to the next location on the map.

It took them about a hour to reach it when they arrived they discovered it was a old barn. They saw it wasn't abandoned which was lucky for them. Many horses were outside as well as a group of mechs, walking back and forth outside the barn door entrance.

They certainly weren't the framing type. They were dangerous and rough looking and they carried guns. The two law officers got off their horses and quickly got down on the ground, crawling towards a large boulder. Megatron got a decent view of the ones now occupying this place.

He noticed right away there red scarfs that were tied around there waist or bandannas around there necks and mouth. Starscream was kneeling beside the Sheriff as he too was staring at these mechs. He felt excitement hit him now. Thrilled at the idea they were finally going to catch Optimus. "We need to get closer and see if Optimus is here". He whispered.

Megatron nodded and then spent his time watching a group of mechs who circled the barn. He counted how long it took them to circle it. 50 second, knowing this might give them a chance to seek passed them.

He now turned his attention to Starscream, who was eager to get started." I need you to ride back and get Soundwave and Galactia, we need there help."

"What! Are you crazy! I'm not leaving you". His friend shouted.

Megatron brought out his rifle that was strapped to his back. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait here and keep watch, you'll need to move fast".

"But Megatron we can take them!"

"We can't Starscream there are too many, we can't take them down by ourselves no matter how much of a good shot you are".

Starscream didn't want to leave Megatron, he can't be certain he won't be caught. It's too dangerous. Suddenly he got a idea. He brought out the sticks of dynamite they took from the cave. "What if we used these. It would create a good amount of damage and confusion them and then we can pick them off"

Megatron didn't like the sound of that idea. He also started thinking that the gang might have hostages in the barn or in the house. Looking towards the framer house he saw a way in. It was a cellar, the entrance was closed by the doors but with luck it maybe unlocked. They will be able to get inside and try and find any hostages and also locate the leader Optimus. It was a start and it wasn't well guarded.

"We go there, the entrance to the cellar. Keep quite and move quietly as you can. Silence is key here and if all hell breaks looks well then..."

"I got it Sheriff". His deputy said and brought out his shotgun.

Megatron held his rifle and the two began to venture down towards the farm house but keeping close to the rocks.

They ducked down quickly behind each rock they rushed to. They couldn't afford the mechs to see them not just yet. Megatron ran to the larger rock, it was red with a few cracks along it. He moved near the edge of it and looked around the corner. It was clear, the guards were two busy chatting or shooting at some cans for target practice.

He rushed across the open ground and then went quickly down again. He crawled along, the bushes and grass covered him well. Looking back he saw Starscream followed him easy. Sure sometimes Starscream annoyed him but he cared for his deputy. He was a friend and he didn't want him hurt.

Megatron looked up, no one was near the house but there was a big cap between them and the house, they could be spotted. The young deputy now laid beside him. "We'll have to take a chance Sheriff".

He agreed with Starscream, they would have to move fast. He looked around once more. The guards weren't looking towards the house. It was now or never.

They quickly leaped up and ran towards the house. He didn't look back or even look at the guards, afraid they'll see them. Once reached, he pressed his back against the wall. He gave a look around the corner, no one saw them. They were safe for now.

Now they moved silently to the back of the house. The cellar doors were closed but there was no lock on it or even chained up. The Sheriff grabbed the bar on the top of the door and pulled. It made a creek noise when he did but it wasn't too loud.

The cellar itself was dark inside, no candles were lit or even torches. Megatron moved down the stairs, the place was nearly empty for such a large cellar. Barrels stood around the room and some on the floor. The smell coming from them showed at one point they contain food but it was all gone now. Probable by the gang now located here.

A few framing tools lay around as well but other than that there was nothing of interested.

Megatron and Starscream now moved to the back of the cellar where there were stairs leading up to the entrance of the house. They could hear footsteps from above. Megatron heard 3 moving around.

As he moved upstairs he felt his spark beating much harder now as he reached the door now. His servo grabbed the knob of the door and opened. The door didn't creek which was good anyway.

Peaking out he didn't see anyone but he heard ones talking from one of the rooms. He stepped out with Starscream right behind him. He gave Starscream word to go check out upstairs. Silently they both parted.

Megatron pressed his back against the wall nearing the door, were the voices were coming from. He guessed it was the living room. He heard the voices louder now.

Opening the door gentle. He could see just enough to notice someone inside. He noticed right away the mech wore the Autobot symbol. He was dressed in dark clothes and what looked like blood on his vest.

He had surprise on his hand at the moment. It was time to act. He quickly threw the door open and charged in pointing his rifle. "Drop your weapons!"

The three stood up surprised to find that the Sheriff found them. One tried going for his gun but Megatron gave him a warning. "Try and I'll blow your servo off!"

He had no choice but to obey the sheriff order.

"Where is Optimus!" Megatron demanded. "Is he here?"

The mechs refused to answer. Megatron took a step forward. "I am not alone, I have back up with me. If you answer. I'll spare your lives. You will be put in jail and not executed for your crimes. Its either live in Jail, serve your sentence or death. Decided".

Two of the mechs just continued to face him determinant not to tell him what he wanted to know. However the other gang member at the back of the room was scared. He looked frightened and shaking. He seemed very young to not even a adult yet. Might have just joined a few days ago, a week at the most.

He didn't want to die. "Yes Sheriff! He's in the barn!"

"You traitor!" His friends shouted. One puled out his gun, Megatron shot at his arm but the other mech fired on the traitor hitting him in the chest. Megatron took down the other mech quickly.

The Sheriff now heard noises outside. He rushed forward now to the window. The ones outside heard the gun shots and rushed to tell there leader while ones ran towards the barn.

"Starscream! We got company!

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Hope comes to a lawless town

Chapter 6

+Beta Read+ by: Mediziner

This chapter is dedicated to my friend and best sister in the world! Legenderybeat

Hearing the Sheriff shout for him. Panic took over Starscream as he rushed out of the room, he ran downstairs and hurrying into the living room as he could hear voices outside and lots of movement. He cursed, now knowing they knew he and Megatron were in this place.

He found Megatron was alright to his relief but was crouched down by the window with three dead Mechs around him. Starscream never got a chance to ask Megatron what happened. Shots fired into the room crashing through the walls. He only just got down in time and crawled over to Megatron's side.

Shots rained on them for a time before a order was given to stop. Silence had followed which meant trouble. Megatron took a chance, he moved up and looked out to see what they were doing. He found they were out numbered and out gunned. At least twenty Mechs surrounded them.

"Frag Sheriff! There too many of them. We have to leave now!" Another round of gun fire headed there way. Nearly taken Starscream's head off while Megatron pressed his back against the wall quickly.

"Megatron lets go now!"

Megatron looked out the window and shot one of there attackers in the arm. He didn't want to kill them, he tried not to do that. He heard him cry out and watched as he fell. "Starscream we will be more stuck if we do leave! Quick, seal the doors! I'll fend them off. Hopefully we can buy enough time for Soundwave and Galactia to get here".

Starscream knew that was impossible, they were too far away. "Megatron, they won't reach us even if they rode on their steads fast. It would take them a hour to reach us. They won't make it in time to help us!"

Megatron fired once more. Sadly, Starscream was right, they were too far away. This house was their only protection. They had to make a stand out and even if they did run, Optimus' men would easily catch them and kill them. At least here they had a chance to survive.

"Just do it! Block the doors!"

While Starscream ran off to do that. The Sheriff decided to give them a chance to surrender. "My name is Megatron! Sheriff of Darkcon! Surrender.

"FRAG YOU SHERIFF! Someone shouted and fired on him.

Megatron got back again and reloaded his weapon. Ready to defend this place. "SHERIFF!" A voice shouted making the gun fire stop, it became unsettling and uneasily quiet... Someone was approaching the house... Megatron lowered his weapon and looked at the figure who was moving forward. He was the largest of the Mechs around, the Sheriff knew him right away, It was Optimus, the gang leader of the Autobots as the Sheriff muttered. "So, we finally meet."

Optimus stood out in the sunlight, his appearance was dark, even his presence made many of his own Mechs shiver and back off a little in fear. Even from where Megatron stood he heard Optimus' steps sound like thunder, his orange Optics glowed, showing the evil that lay within his spark. His helm was black as well as his face plate, the only thing that stood out against his brown face was the red scar that ran along his left optic, He wore a black shirt with dark blue vest, his trousers and boots were gray with a gun holster strapped to his waist and a rope hanging on his left hip.

The Sheriff, who was ready to fire, even if he made one false move, tried not to be affected by that stare of this. An unpleasant feeling started forming within him. Optimus looked left and right, seeing the Mechs he had killed. He smiled, impressed by this, he now turned his attention to the Sheriff and called him out. "Sheriff! Come out and I promise my men won't fire on you."

Megatron shot him a glare and held onto his rifle tighter ready to pull the trigger. "I'm no fool, Optimus. I'm giving you and your men one chance to surrender!"

The gang leader chuckled and moved his servo towards his gun. The one he used to kill the last Sheriff. "I can't do that, but I do want to see the one who has been causing me so much trouble." Taking another step forward, he finally saw the Sheriff who planned to try and capture him and bring him to so called Justice... Immediately, he was taken back by his appearance, the Sheriff's red optics shined in the light, showing the beauty of his face, He was...Handsome, attractive. and if he was going to honest with himself, he was stunning.

No one ever captivated him like this before, that Sheriff in that sexy black coat was very eye catching, His optics wondered along Megatron's body taking in ever detail. His chest, abdomen, and crotch were all perfect. He wanted to remember this and remember him. The beautiful Sheriff...

Megatron felt uneasy, he disliked the way Optimus looked at him. Even Starscream who now joined Megatron once more was creeped out with that look. The leader of the Autobots now had a problem, he didn't want this Sheriff dead anymore, if anything... He wanted him now, wanted him as his prize, it would be a shame to waste such a beauty. "Sheriff, if you surrender yourself, whoever is with you. I'll let them go, they can return to Darkcon."

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was just a trick he knew it. "Megatron he will kill us the moment we step out of this house!" The Sheriff watched Optimus part of him completely agreed with what Starscream said but they were out numbered... If he could do this, it might give Starscream a chance to survive and find Soundwave and Galactia.

Starscream saw that look Megatron had. As if he was really thinking of agreeing to Optimus terms. Grabbing him he made Megatron face him. "Megatron you can't be serious!"

Megatron looked once more towards Optimus and called out to him. "What guarantee do I have that you won't kill us?"

The Autobot leader ordered his men to back off and leave to the barn. "No one will hurt you while I'm in charge, you have my word."

Starscream had enough, he turned Megatron to face him once more. "You can't! I won't let you!"

Megatron stood back removing his arm from Starscream. "We have no choice! Starscream I'm not going to let anymore under my command die! So if I must do this, so be it. Get out, and get Soundwave and Galactia understand and hurry here as fast as you can."

"Listen! We still have the dynamite. We can use it!"

"And do what! Kill them all without any mercy!? Yes, they have done terrible crimes but so would we if we did that. We are protectors of the law, I will not change myself or do something that will make me no better than they are!"

"I'm just scared, Megatron." The young deputy wasn't lying, he felt afraid of what was going to happen to his friend. "I'm worried for you."

Megatron held his hand. "It will be okay, but listen... Once you are clear, get help."

Starscream tried to protest once more but Megatron wasn't having any of it. This was his choice. Looking out of the window Optimus stood with his arms folded awaiting his answer. It would be a shame if he did have to kill this Sheriff.

"Optimus, I'm coming out now!" The red eyed mech said. He looked back to Starscream and gave him a small smile just hoping to reassure him but he had little luck with that. Getting rid of the furniture and barrels Starscream used to block the door, He soon had it open... They were alone alright, no other Mechs were around Optimus. It wasn't a situation he wanted to be in but he had no choice. Walking forward, the wind began blowing hard, now dust and dirt blew in the wind creating an unpleasant atmosphere. It was deathly silent now, he got a sense of something bad was going to happen soon.

Starscream meanwhile slipped out of the house and hurrying to the rocks nearby, getting into a safe position. Crouching down, he kept a watch, he wanted to see what was going to happen before he would have to do the hard part: Leaving Megatron behind.

The Sheriff finally reached Optimus, and even if Optimus mouth was hidden by his face plate he knew he was smiling underneath it.

"Well... You're certainly more handsome up close in person" Optimus said.

"Spare me your comments!" Snapped the angry Sheriff.

Optimus laughed once more, enjoying the Sheriff's attitude very much. He moved his servo out and took the Sheriff guns off him. "Don't want these causing problems now, do we?" Now taking the rope from his hip. He began tying Megatron's hands together.

"Now then... Sheriff." Optimus could not help himself, reaching out he began to rub the tied up Sheriff's cheek, which made Megatron more angry. He snapped his head back and turn away from him.

"You fight me now, Sheriff, but in time you will grow to love my touch".

"I don't know what you mean by that you fragger! But touch me again and you will regret it!"

"I'm the one in charge, Megatron, not you." He began walking around the Sheriff, taking in his perfect body again, being near the Sheriff made his desire to have him continued to increase... He wanted to touch him, and why should he not? He was the one in charge after all. The unpleasant feeling he once had grew within Megatron, feeling a hand move around his waist. He reacted by moving away and trying to fight him off but Optimus had other ideas.

"A fighter you are, Sheriff." He remarked. "I like that very much" Optimus continued to caress the Sheriff's body, now rubbing his hip plate.

Starscream couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What is that fragger doing!?" He didn't like the look Optimus had given his friend. It made him feel sick.

Optimus now moved another hand up to Megatron's chest enjoying the touch of him greatly. Megatron growled in annoyance, he just angrily looked back to Optimus. He wanted to tell him to frag off but if he tried anything or fought more, Optimus might just go back on his word: Starscream would be dead. He looked towards his deputy who was still kneeling behind a rock, watching. Megatron told him to go now which was an order he gave him.

The young deputy felt he had no choice. He began moving back now and making his way up the hill ducking behind each rock he reached. Hiding behind the last one he took one last glaze at his friend, this was the hardest thing he had to do, he didn't like running from a fight and he didn't like leaving his friends.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn to a light that caught his optic, it came from on top of the farmer's house. Looking closely he spotted something which made his spark go cold. He saw someone standing on top of the house. His long gun pointing directly at the unexpected Sheriff.

Starscream was shocked! It was all a trick! "Megatron behind you!" He cried out, and as soon as Megatron turned, the Mech opened fire. Both he and Optimus jumped aside avoiding the shot but Megatron got hit in the arm as he moved. The sheriff landed on the ground, hot pain shooting in his arm. He hissed as the pain which increased with any movement he made. "Arghh! Ahh!"

"No! I said stand down!" Optimus screamed at the one who shot the Sheriff! He didn't want this.

The Mech who fired gave a cry as a he was shot. He fell off the house tumbling to the ground. Starscream looked back, the shot came behind him, He couldn't believe it, Galactia was on top of the hill as her sniper rifle fired once more, this time towards Optimus' direction but he jumped to cover hiding behind crates.

"How is that possible!? Starscream said. There was no way she would have gotten here so fast.

Now Optimus' gang ran out of the barn hearing the shots fired. Galactia and Starscream now shot at them, keeping them back long enough for one of them to get Megatron. Chaos soon followed, A fight broke out as Optimus was pulled back by Ironhide while the others all fired on the two. Starscream had no choice now, taking a stick of dynamite, he lit it and threw it in the air...

The explosion came in seconds, the blast caught many of Optimus' gang sending them flying or blowing them up, they kept back as Starscream threatened he would use another one. Galactia moved down beside him, bringing out her bow and arrow, her preferred weapon. "Starscream go! I'll cover you!"

The deputy nodded and rushed over to the bleeding Megatron who was slipping into unconsciousness, Starscream lifted him over his shoulder and carried him back to Galactia, they both ran and left over the hill and to their steeds.

Optimus screamed in rage and shouted and cursed at his men to stop. Grabbing Ironhide he shouted at him. "Bring me the one they fired on Megatron! If he is still alive I want to make him suffer for his actions! GO!"

He even grabbed one of his men, who kept firing and snapped his neck and broke another ones arm. "Heads will roll for this!"

Meanwhile, Starscream feeling they were in a safe distant from Optimus's gang, he helped Megatron down from his steed and laid him on the ground gentle. Galactia knelt beside him and cut the ropes off him.

"Megatron can you hear me!?" Shouted the worried Starscream.

"His arm is bleeding badly, he's losing a lot of energon. I'll have to seal the wound until we get him to a doctor. I know how, it'll be temporary, but it works"

"Do what you have to do Galactia please!"

She left to get to her horse to grab something needed for the wound.

Megatron was in a daze he couldn't focus, his vision kept getting dark and there voices began to be muffled. Starscream held his hand and begged Megatron to stay with them. "Please, hold on Megatron! Galactia hurry!"

She returned to Starscream with a knife that was red hot. Starscream wondered how she got it that way so quick, but now wasn't the time to ask.

"Starscream hold his arm out. This is going to hurt I'm afraid."She rested her hand on Megatron shoulder. "Be brave."

Ripping part of his coat. She moved the knife down and stab it against his wound . Megatron screamed and thrashed on the ground. Starscream had to hold him down harder while Galactia had to pull the bullet out of him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Frag that hurts!" Screamed the Sheriff.

"Hold on, Megatron! The pain will be over soon"

"Your a bad bloody liar, Starscream ahhhhhhhh!"

Galactia pushed the knife in more, once the bullet was finally in sight, she dugged it out, throwing the bullet away and now she stabbed his wound once more to seal it. Megatron screamed louder, creatures and birds nearby flew and ran away from the noise scared. Eventually, he had passed out from the pain and flew limp on the ground.

Galactia carefully checked him, he was alive just weak. "It will do until the doctors sees him."

Starscream nodded and lifted Megatron in his arms and put in over his steed. "Thank you, Galactia." He still didn't trust animals but she did help them.

"You can thank me when Megatron is awake again, let's go now."

Starscream climbed up now as did she. They rode to Darkcon, Starscream looked over to her. "Where is Soundwave?"

"Checking the map location, we went separate ways. He said he will meet you again in town."

"How did you get to us so fast? Even the fastest steed would take a hour to do it..."

She didn't reply, but a part of her wanted to say how but she knew Starscream's attitude towards her. She wasn't ready yet to show them. "Let's just hurry."

Unknown Location:

In the darkness, he heard screams, energon began dripping down around him covering him in the life force of someone he knew. A body now lay on the floor, his life force dripping from a massive hole on his chest. Megatron's hand was shaking as he held the gun firmly, horror on his face... He backed away, dropping the weapon... a light now shined down on the body, the sounds of screaming had sounded again, then fire appeared all around him.

The body suddenly stood up... But, that was impossible! He was dead! Whoever it was, started walking towards him. The fire covering his body. Megatron tried backing off but he couldn't move, it was as if a unseen force held him in place. When the figure now stood infront of him, Megatron felt his spark beating, hard enough to brust out of him. This was impossible... For the one who stood infront of him was the one he killed... The one he knew since he was a sparkling: His best friend.

The fire now hit him, sending a pain unlike any other within him. He screamed and he was taken again by the darkness once more...

Darkcon Saloon: Megatron's room

The Sheriff sat up fast, immediately giving out a cry of pain. He found himself suddenly in the arms of Soundwave who had stabled him.

"Easy Megatron! - You're safe now."

Megatron was shaking a little, another nightmare had plagued him... But it never felt this bad... It was much more real than ever before...

"Soundwave..." He sighed a little out of relief, he was just glad to be back in the real world once more.

"Yeah, its me. You were shot in the arm..." He laid Megatron back down gently. "You've been out for over 6 hours."

Megatron looked at the bandaged on his arm. "How did I get here?"

"From what I was told, Galactia and Starscream got you out of trouble... They saved you."

It was little hard for Megatron to remember, the only thing he last remembered was the pain, and then darkness... "Guess I should thank them then..."

"Yeah, well... That will wait until the morning as it's nighttime now. Galactia and Starscream went out to see about catching that Mirage character."

"Yes, I remember him..."

Soundwave lifted a glass and helped him drink the energon. "You should rest more, Megatron."

"Optimus... What about him?"

"I went back but they were all gone, seems they cleared out... We have no idea where they will strike next or where they are..."

Megatron thought back to all what they learned and discovered... Slowly, he spoke "Something big is going to happen, they are planning to make a strike... I just don't know where or what, but I need you to do some research, find out if anything big is going on around this town."

"Hey, hey relax, I'll take care of it. You just think about getting better, okay?" He gave Megatron a small smile. "You had us worried, you know?"

"I'm sorry Soundwave".

"Don't be I'm just glad we didn't lose you " holding his servo in his. "But are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare"

"...I can't talk about it, not now..."

"Alright, but if you want to talk, I'm here for you. Oh I sent your coat for repairs, Galactia had to rip it to get to your wound. should be ready tomorrow".

"You didn't need to do that."

"Well I wanted to, and here". He gives him his pocket watch. "Kept this safe for you."

"Thanks." He held it in his hands and looked at the picture of his parents for a moment before closing it again.

"You want some food?"

"Yeah I could do with something to eat. Some stew would be nice"

"No problem Megatron, you just relax and I'll bring it up to you."

Megatron gave him a warm smile as he watched Soundwave leave the room to himself... Now alone, he thought back to the nightmare he was still troubled by it, He wished it would just end now... He looked at his parents again, feeling a little better seeing their picture, he hoped they were doing well, he did miss them a lot. There was a knock at the door, he thought it was Soundwave but surprisingly it was Ricochet. He still wore a dress, black and dark purple now.

"Hey Sheriff, heard what happened to you so I thought I'd come to see how you are doing."

"Well, I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear." He smiled at him as Ricochet in addition brought over to him a bunch of flowers all wrapped up nicely.

"Huh? Flowers...?"

"Haha, well they're not from me, someone left them here for you. Just a message was left at the bar to give them to you."

He never got flowers in his life it was strange but they did smell nice anyway. "Ah, thanks."

"Maybe the Sheriff has a admirer...?" Ricochet chuckled

"Hm, I don't think so." He sets them down beside his bed. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem 'man, just get better". He smiled and blew him a kiss before leaving. He went down the stairs and passed Soundwave who was taking Megatron food up. Ricochet went outside, looking around first making sure no one was around he went behind the saloon where his contact was, Hound was waiting for him and playing with his dagger, throwing it into the air and catching it as it came sailing back down.

"You never know how to keep a low profile Hound..."

"Neither do you, Jazz. Or... Is it Ricochet you call yourself now?"

"In case you didn't noticed I'm spying for Optimus, you glitch. Can't use real name you know."

"Whatever Jazz, so what's the message?"

"Tell Optimus is favourite pet is fine, I gave him the flowers like he said."

"Guess Optimus will be happy with that".

"Yeah, but I can't see why he is attracted to Megatron when he has me..."

"You're always trying to get Optimus, Jazz. Maybe he is just sick of you, hahaha! Well, I'm heading back now, Optimus just says the usual: Keep a eye on him."

"Fine, goodbye Hound"

"See you later Ja- Oh sorry, Ricochet."

The spy shot him a look before he went back to the saloon now to continue with his mission.

Autobot Camp:

The leader sat beside the fire watching as the flames dance, he thought of the Sheriff, that one stunning and handsome Sheriff... He was waiting for word if he made it or not, He had a feeling, but Megatron seemed strong, He was looking forward to a meeting with him once more as he enjoyed this game indeed and was sure Megatron will find him again... Or he will find him? Then, they could continue where they left off from. He desired him more, and wanting him more than ever.

"You will be mine, Sheriff... There is no mistake on that!" He said that with a smile.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Hope comes to a lawless town

Chapter 7

Beta Read by: +Mediziner+

Feeling a presence near him, the weak Sheriff's optics shined as they came online. Looking over his shoulder, he found her sitting beside him on the bed, she was in the process of checking his wounds and putting new bandages on his arm. The wound was still sore, he could feel a bit of pain as she cleaned it. "Galactia... Hmmm."

The strange and yet kind Bounty Hunter gave a small yet warm smile, she was glad to see him awake once more.

The injured Sheriff sat up but Galactia immediately stopped him from moving anymore, she laid him back down gently and made sure he was comfortable. "Easy Megatron, You're still healing but I'm really glad your awake, babe."

The Sheriff just grumbled, he felt it was pointless in trying to argue with her, about her habit of calling him 'babe'. He watched as she tied the bandages on his arm tightly, but not too tightly to a point the wound would hurt. "There you go, all nice and clean."

"Thanks, but I feel fine."

"That's good, babe. But, you're still confined to the bed, the Doctor's orders."

Megatron growled in annoyance, he didn't like just sitting around here for hours as he's completely bored out of his mind, it was just his arm anyways... Not like he got hit in the chest.

Galactia saw that look and couldn't help but laugh a little, she found it funny. He looked like a little Sparkling that was ordered by his parents to go to his room, after he had done something bad. "Oh cheer up Mr. Grumpy, I got news that will make you smile: Your coat is back all repaired and cleaned.

The annoyed Mech looked to his left, he saw his black long coat hanging on the coat hanger next to the door. He smiled, glad to see it again, He wouldn't part with that coat for anything as it was a gift to him from his parents, they gave it to him when he first decided to join law enforcement. "Thank you again, but I see no reason why I need to stay here, it's just my arm you know."

"Doctor just wants to make sure you're doing okay, you did lose quite a lot of energon life force..."

"Arghh... Fine, but I think think it's pointless." Laying back down in defeat, he shifted a little to get comfortable. Then... He suddenly remembered something that Soundwave told him last night, Galactia and Starscream went looking for Mirage. "Galactia did you manage to catch Mirage last night?"

"Yes we got him, don't worry."

That did surprise the Sheriff since others before tried catching Mirage and failed. "How? Tell me, what happened last night."

The Bounty Hunter got off the bed and grabbed her coat, she had a look on her face as if she wasn't sure if she should say, questions would be asked and she knew they were going to find out sooner or later what she really was but she felt she wasn't ready yet to say it. "It's not important... He's already caught, that's the main thing."

It did matter to Megatron, he tried asking again but she wanted to change the subject, and in the end she left.

Megatron found her very mysterious but brave, she did save his life yesterday from what he was told. With nothing left to do, he decided to try and rest a little more but he felt that wasn't going to happen... He was interrupted by knock on his door, He didn't get a chance to ask who was it before Starscream came in with a tray of food in his servos. "Here you go, Sheriff! Breakfast in bed."

"Thanks, Starscream." When his friend sat the tray down, Starscream made a joke saying he could feed him if he wanted him to, Megatron just shot him a look saying "Don't even think about it."

"Sorry Megs', couldn't resist."

"Whatever..." He grumbled and then started to eat, the food was good... But he noticed Starscream had a look on him, as if something was on his mind. He sets his tray aside and cleaned his lips. "Speak your mind, Starscream... It's not like I'm going anywhere."

His deputy sat back and looked around the room for an astrosecond, as if expecting someone else to walk in now or worried someone was listening in. He kept his voice low as he spoke. "Its Galactia, there is no point denying it anymore Megatron... She is an animal. I mean, she got to us so quickly no one could ride there horse that fast...! It would die on them... Also, she found Mirage no problem last night, she knew where to go to look for him and where he would be as if, she could smell him. I saw her sniff the air a few time but I pretended not to notice this."

"If she is one, what do you expect me to do about it?" The Sheriff made a guess on what Starscream would say next.

His deputy really couldn't understand his attitude, why was he the only one worried they had an animal walking among them? "She is dangerous, Megatron! Shouldn't we arrest her or something!?"

"Why? For all what she has done for us!? She's the one that has helped the both of us, and saved our lives."

"But she's-"

"Enough, Starscream! I'm sick of this talk, Leave her alone. I will talk to her alone about this, there will be no arrests or any threats, do I make myself clear!?" His red optics glowing violently.

Starscream knew it was the right time to keep his mouth shut than to make Megatron angry anymore. "Yes, Sheriff..." He said softly.

"Good... But there is something I want to say."

Starscream thought it was going to be another yell so he didn't bother to look up as he kept his head down.

Megatron rolled his optics. 'What a sparkling.' He thought to himself as he nudged his deputy with his foot. "What I want to say is... Thank you, for saving my life." He now smiled at him.

Hearing that and seeing Megatron smile, Starscream felt better. "Any chance for a kiss?" He asked greedily

"In your dreams, Starscream. But, I can give you a hug if you want."

"Ohh, a hug. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can keep saving you and it will lead up to a kiss."

Megatron chuckled slightly, as he allowed Starscream to hug him. "I really was worried about you, Megatron. I'm glad you're okay..."

"Thanks to you and Galactia." Megatron corrected.

"Yeah, I know." The Deputy hugged his Sheriff tighter before he pulls back. "But, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, just need to rest that's all. Well, that's what the Doctor says, I feel fine."

"Not what I meant, exactly... I mean, you know what Optimus tried doing to you, right?"

"I am not blind Starscream, I felt his touch."

"What was that about?" Starscream inquired.

"I don't know, but I prefer it didn't happen again."

"Don't worry, I got your back, Megatron!" Starscream smiled at him, eventually then left to let Megatron rest.

...

Meanwhile out near Rust River, Optimus watched his men load up their weapons and large cannon into the horse wagons. It was soon time for their strike. The one who shot the Sheriff had been disposed of, he was thrown into the river of Rust alive as it ate him alive slowly, his screams were so loud that even some rocks fell from the hills. Optimus always liked screams of pain, it was nice to listen to, he wanted to make that fragger suffer for what he done to the Sheriff. His processor trailed elsewhere, now thinking of Megatron... He knew he would cause him problems, especially with this job he had in mind. As much as he still wanted him, he had to be delt with and he had a plan. Turning to the knife twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they were busy making out and running knifes against each other's cheek. They were called knife twins because they loved cutting up their victims and also each other during sex, they enjoyed pain and pleasure together.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! To me now!"

The twins looked annoyed but they knew better than to question their leader as they hurried over to him quickly. "You called boss?" Said Sunstreaker as he rubbed his twins new scar that was against his cheek.

"I want you both to go into Darkcon, find Megatron and bring him to me."

"Ohh, you mean kidnap a Sheriff! Sounds like fun!" Said the other twin.

"I want him brought here unharmed, do you understand? If I find ONE mark on him, you may join the last fool that disobeyed me!"

The twins shuddered at that thought and hurried off to their horses, Optimus turned back towards his men once more and smiled, he was looking forward to their chat again but he had to get things ready and prepared for his the most important and dangerous heist yet as the rewards will be great. Optimus took out his map and looked at the train lines, from where they were the, train will pass near them and they must be ready to move when the train comes, his plan will work and not even Megatron would stand in his way.

...

Back at Darkcon, Soundwave stepped out of his hotel room and went to get the information the Sheriff requested, when he left the saloon, it was a cold day surprisingly... Usually the sun is always high up and the air is always so hot and the land dry. He was glad to see rain once more, however his attention was drawn then to the mysterious Femme, Galactia just sitting outside as she looked troubled by something. As he approached, he found himself blushing slightly, he tried not to stare at her chest again as he moved closer but he couldn't help it, Her breasts were slightly exposed, he watched as her chest raised up and down as she was breathing. She sat back on a chair with her legs up against the wooden fence. She took her hat off setting it down beside her.

Soundwave's cheeks were pure red now, her face was... No, is beautiful... Perfect it was with a exotic look, her purple lips shined as well as her optics making them seem they were shining like crystals. Her antennas gave her a unusual look but it made her more attractive, she was very different but beautiful at the same time.

He then felt a tapping at his leg and looked to see her tail poking him. "Are you just going to stare at me all day or will you speak?" Said Galactia as she faced the Mech. The deputy tried keeping cool and tried to act like he wasn't nervous around her or feeling his spark beating harder as he saw her beauty, her smile and the sound of her voice. 'Primus! I...I think I'm in love' The now shy Soundwave said in his thoughts.

Galactia got up, smiling as she sees how Soundwave is currently acting. "Well, what can I do for you?"

"Do me- Ahh! I meant, can you do me a favor and help me with something?" He blushed worse now.

Galactia laughed, she felt better talking to Soundwave, she did like him as she thought it was cute how he was acting. "Well, how can I help you then?"

Soundwave looked over to the town hall and tried to act like a officer of the law once more. "Need to find out if anything big is happening around this town, or near it... Megatron believes Optimus will strike soon and I agree with him, we have to find out what he is planning."

"Alright, well then lets go then, Soundwave." She replied with a wink as she turns around, heading for the town hall, Soundwave watched her and blushed once more as he found his optics staring at her aft.

Galactia grinned, knowing what he was doing... She thought maybe she could tell Soundwave about what she is and why she does this job.

Soundwave walked alongside her as they made their way towards the town hall, Galactia got stared at along the way and many town folk moved away from her out of fear, some of them also started shouting, calling her freak in her direction.

Soundwave shot them a glare which made them instantly cease themselves and run away. "You ok Galactia?"

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm used to it."

"Why do they say such things?"

She looked at him wondering if she would spill about herself part of her was still unsure. "Let's just see the Mayor."

The two of them head inside into the white building and headed to the back of the hall to his office. When arriving, they found Hook sitting on his chair smoking and reading over a file as he looked up, glad to see Soundwave once more but he wasn't so sure on the other visitor with him. However, he did see the badge so she is part of the Sheriff's group.

"Deputy, how can I help you?" Hook said with a pleasant smile. "How is our Sheriff?"

"Fine Sir, he's just a little weak, but we came to ask you something."

Galactia spoke next. "We need to know if something big is happening around town, Optimus is planning to make a move as Starscream told me what they have found in a cave... Guns, dynamite, and a cannon."

Hook went quiet for a moment as he got up and went to the other side of his office, looking at the map of the city and the surrounding area, he knew what Optimus was after but how he found out had troubled and worried him. "I know what he is after..."

Galactia and Soundwave looked at each other, judging by how quiet the Mayor is, they had a bad feeling...

Hook looked back to them. "This was a secret only me and government officials of Kaon knew, there is a train that will come in two days time, it's cargo is golden credits- an incredibly massive amount, for a new city being built. It will be called Iacon, we are hoping having the city around this area, which would increase trading and bring credits to the many towns, like us, who are scattered in this desert landscape."

"Who is traveling with the cargo?" Soundwave asked.

"We didn't want to draw attention, so no one is traveling with it..."

"Well, that was pretty stupid." Galactia so nicely puts it.

"I say no one is traveling on it, but it is being followed by a military company, this was a top secret operation... Primus knows how Optimus found out, The train is traveling along the longest track now, called Long-haul, which would take them two days getting here, They will probably try and take it during that track... Maybe at this crossing where the train passes through a narrow tunnel, we had extra soldiers placed around there a few days ago.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"That's what a secret is, you can't tell."

"Look Mayor, we'll head over to the military company and help them fight off Optimus' gang and hopefully we might be able to catch some of the Autobots."

"Good, I suggest you leave now, knowing Optimus he already is on his way I bet."

"Let's get going Galactia."

"Wait, Soundwave, may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Hm? Fine... Galactia, can you tell Starscream the news and get things ready."

"What about the Sheriff?"

Soundwave thought carefully for a moment... Megatron was supposed to be resting and if Optimus sees him again, he might try and capture him once more, and by judging by what Starscream told him, he would do it. "I'm sure we can take care of this by ourselves, we'll let the Sheriff rest, he needs it."

"Ok, see you soon" She smiled and then left the room.

Soundwave looked back to Mayor. "Ok what is this about?"

"Can you trust that..."

"That what?"

"That femme... I never saw her before and I don't like the looks of her, can you even trust her?"

"You know what, yes I can!" Soundwave bursts as he continues. "I like her, she is strong, brave and doesn't let idiots like you, who judge her by appearance to ruin her day or get her down. Now, if you excuse me I have work to do."

He didn't give Hook time to talk to him, he had already stormed out followed by a slam of the door. He ended up arriving outside the hotel where Galactia and Starscream were getting their horses ready. "You ok, Soundwave? You look a little red in the face."

"It's nothing, Starscream. Come, let's go."

"Are you sure you want to leave Megatron behind?" Galactia said as he she got on her horse.

"Yes, but I'll leave him a note with the saloon owner so he will know where we are."

"Ok, well let us hurry then."

After leaving the Sheriff the note, the three of them rode off to hopefully put a end to Optimus and his gang, not knowing to them that the Knife twins were riding towards Darkcon to capture the Sheriff.

End of Chapter 7


End file.
